Who can handle the truth!
by missmarvel74
Summary: Darcy is a bit of a stubbon girl. She,Jane and Erik have moved to Asgard for Jane to be with Thor. As Darcy and Loki spend more time together does their feeling grow for each other? Well you will have to read to fine out;)
1. Chapter 1

NOTE: sorry for spelling other wise enjoy!

Darcy was sat at a table talking to Jane and Thor. They were at another welcoming party. Jane, Darcy and Erik recently came to Asgard.

"How many more party's do we have to go to?!" Darcy moaned.

"Well I would say you have one more after this one!" Thor said partly drunk. Jane and Darcy both moaned.

"I'm going out on the balcony... I need air!" Darcy said as she got up and headed for the balcony.

Darcy leaned on the balcony bored out of her mind.

"Evening Lady Darcy!" A deep voice said from behind her.

Darcy smiled "Evening".

"How come your out here?! From what I've heard shouldn't you be drunk by now?!"

"Well Jane won't let me drink! Apparently I'm and bad drunk!" Darcy said rolling her eyes.

"Any way shouldn't you be plotting every ones doom!?" Darcy smirked.

"God of mischief and Lie not Death and destruction!" Loki laughed.

"Same thing!" Darcy said turning around to face him.

Wow! She thought to her self. He's not how Thor described him. He is HOT!

"What would you rather be doing?!" He asked.

"I would rather be in bed reading." Darcy smiled.

"You like reading?!"

"I love it!" She giggled.

"I will have to show you the library one day!" He smiled.

"I thought you would be in there dancing!" Darcy said.

Loki shaked his head "I'm not overly fond of party's."

Darcy looked around "I was think of going and hanging in my room. Would you like to come?!"

Loki smiled "if it gets me away from here!".

As they walk to Darcys room they found them self laughing more and more at each other stories.

"Here let me!" Loki said as he open Darcys bedroom door.

"How? It was locked." She asked.

Loki winked "Mischief and Lies". Darcy laughed at him.

They were sat on Darcys bed.

"So how come you don't have a girl friend?!" Darcy asked.

"Well women here are just to perfect... I don't want something perfect!"

"I know how you feel!" Darcy said nodding.

Then they broke out into laughter.

"Actually I'm surprised you don't have a man in your life. Your a beautiful, intelligent girl Darcy!"

Darcy blushed "thanks. And guys on earth are just stupid and arrogant who only want one thing!"

Loki stared at her he like Darcy more than any girl he had ever met!

NOTE: sorry for spelling and thing but I hope u enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: just need so say sorry for the spelling

The next morning Thor and Loki were sat together.

"Where do you go last night

brother?!" Thor asked.

"I went somewhere quite. Away from the party!" Loki replied.

Thor looked puzzled.

"I went with Lady Darcy!" Loki added.

"Oh... Please tell me you didn't kill her!" Thor asked.

"What no!" Loki said raising his voice in frustration.

After about five minutes of silence Darcy came into the room. As she did Thor and Loki both stared at her. Mostly in shock. Darcy had shorts and a huddy on. No women in Asgard would dare to show that much skin in public.

"Morning!" Darcy said as she sat down near them.

Thor and Loki were still in a bit of shock.

But as the room grew in awkward silence Darcy realised why they were looking at her like they were.

"Oh you like what you see!" Darcy said raising and eyebrow at them.

"Darcy don't be so mean!" Erik said as he entered the room.

Darcy giggled at them they were still speech less.

"So what every one planning on doing to day?!" Erik asked to break the silence.

"Well Janes taking me shopping." Thor said.

"Oh my god! R.I.P" Darcy said.

"What?! It can be that bad!" Thor said.

"Trust me mate its torcher!" Erik said patting Thor on the shoulder.

As he did Jane walked into the room.

"Thor are you ready?!" She asked.

"Yes! Let's go!" Thor said taking Jane by the hand.

"Pour sucker!" Darcy whispered shaking her head.

"So have you two got any plans?!" Erik asked.

Darcy looked at Loki.

"I'm taking Lady Darcy to the library." Loki smiled and Darcy smiled back.

"What about you?!" Darcy asked.

"Well Odin has something planned for me! I don't know what but it should be good." Erik replied.

"Sounds cool!" Darcy giggled. Erik and Loki looked at her funny. They didn't understand why she was laughing.

"So how are you liking it here?!" Loki asked as they walked down the hall.

Darcy shrugged "its... Well different."

Loki nodded.

"Jane tells me your birthday is coming up." Loki smiled.

Darcy moaned "no, no its not."

Loki laughed "Not one for birthdays then!"

"Nope!" Darcy smiled as they entered to library.

"Wow... That's a lot of book.." She said in shock. Loki smiled at her. They had been in the library all day. Until Loki lost Darcy in the library. It was such a big place.

"Lady Darcy?!" He called out.

But there was no reply. Then he heard what sounded like some one falling over. He followed the sound and as he did he found Darcy. She was staring in the corner and moving backwards as if she was backing away from something but there was nothing there.

"Lady Darcy are you okay?!" He asked but she didn't answer. So he placed a hand on her shoulder and as he did Darcy jump and turned around and slapped him.

It took her a second to realise what she had done.

"Oh my god... I'm so sorry." Darcy said in a whisper. Loki clenched his fist.

"You should leave!" Loki said trying to sound calm.

Darcy nodded and ran out the library. As she did she ran past Thor in the corridor. Thor tried so stop her. He grabbed her arms as she tried to get passed.

"Let go of me!" Darcy hissed as she struggled out of Thors grip. Thor decided to let go and Darcy ran straight to her room.

NOTE: sorry not the best but hoped u enjoyed it:D what did Darcy see in the library?! Untill next time peace out!


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: sorry if you don't like it.

Darcy was stood looking out her widow when Jane walked into her room.

"What happened?!" Jane asked as she sat on Darcys bed.

Darcy sighed "I slapped Loki! Didn't your boyfriend tell you!" Darcy snapped. Jane rolled her eyes.

"What else happened?! I know there is more!"

Darcy didn't answer they were in silence for while.

Jane stood up and headed for the door "sooner or later I will find out!" Then she left. Darcy sighed. She didn't know what happened! She felt so bad for hitting Loki. So she decided she would go find him and say sorry.

Darcy knocked on Lokis door.

"May I come in?!" She asked.

"Yes!" Loki said.

As Darcy entered the room she found him reading on his bed.

"Errmm sorry about hitting you!"

Loki smiled "I wasn't just your fault, I did sneak up on you sort of."

Darcy smiled a little "so what are you reading?!"

"Well Jane gave me Twilight to read."

Darcy giggled.

"To be honest it is total shit!" Loki added.

"Try sitting through all 4 movies!" Darcy giggled.

Loki laughed as he got up and walked closer to Darcy.

Darcy put her hand on his face were she slapped him he flinched a little.

"I am really sorry!"

"It okay! I forgive you!" He smiled.

"I have to go. I will see you tomorrow." Darcy said as she kissed Loki on the check and left his room. Loki blushed. He liked Darcy a lot.

The next morning Jane and Darcy were walking the garden.

"So I heard you talked to Loki!" Jane said.

Darcy nodded "I apologised. He was completely understandable."

"Is that all that happened?!" Jane asked raising an eyebrow.

Darcy blushed.

"Oh my god! You like Loki!" Jane grinned.

"What?! No.. I... Is it that obvious?!" Darcy blushed.

"No! I was just guessing!" Jane laughed. Darcy giggled.

"You can't tell any one! Not even Thor!" Darcy said in a serious tone.

"I promise!" Jane giggled.

Then they both giggled like little girls.

"So brother! What happened with Darcy last night?!" Thor asked. Loki blushed when the mentioned her name. Thor noticed it and grinned he was trying to hold back the laughter.

"It has nothing to do with you!" Loki said holding back a smile.

But Thor knew other wise.

"Lady Darcy!" Thor ran after her.

"Hey big guy what's up?!" She smiled.

"I want to talk to you!" Thor said.

"Errmm okay then what's up?!"

"Well I know you like Loki and..." Thor began but was cut off by Darcy.

"That loud mouth Jane!" She snapped.

"And Loki likes you!" Thor finished.

Darcy sighed "yeah right as if he would! I'm just a mortal! Now if you excuse me I'm going to kill Jane.!" Darcy said as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been three day and no one had seen Erik. Jane was hugging Darcy.

"We will find him!" She whispered.

Darcy nodded. Erik was like a father to Darcy and Jane.

The room was quite. Thor, Odin, Loki, Jane and Darcy were sat around a table.

Darcy stood up "I'm going to the balcony to get some air!" She said in a loud whisper.

As she stood on the balcony she could hear them talking about where they had looked and what was the next step. Darcy was looking around the garden, she noticed a figure near the pond. She watched the figure for about five minutes until she noticed it was Erik. Darcy ran through the hall and out the doors but every one was to busy talking to notice her.

As Darcy walked closer to Erik the air got colder.

"Erik?! Erik answer me!" Darcy said.

"Good evening Lady Darcy!" Erik said. Darcy was confused Erik never called her lady Darcy.

Darcy stood next to Erik.

"Where have you been?!" She asked. Erik just gave her a toothy grin and as he did Darcy noticed his reflection in the water. It wasn't Eriks reflection it was a frost giants reflection.

"Who are you?!" Darcy snapped.

"Its me Erik!" He said.

"Your not Erik" Darcy snapped as she did the grin melted away in to an annoyed face. Erik pulled out a knife.

"I've come for one thing!" Erik said.

As moved closer to Darcy he tried to stab her.

In the hall every one when quiet until they heard Darcy screaming "NO... STOP IT!"

Every one ran to the balcony only so see Darcy knocking the knife out of his hand. Then he smashed her head of the side of the pond. Darcy layed on the floor in pain. Blood ran down her face. Erik keeled next to Darcy.

"Lady Darcy. We wish you no harm. But we need you to..." But before he could finish Darcy taser him.

"Darcy!" Jane said running to them. Tears filled in Darcys eyes but she didn't let them out. Darcy didn't move she was in shock. What the fuck just happened?! She thought to her self.

Darcy was in her room. She wouldn't come out. She wouldn't even go to a first aider. She was cleaning her head in the mirror when the was at knock at the door.

"I'm coming in!" Loki said.

Darcy didn't reply

As Loki came in to her room she turned to face him.

"Come here!" Loki said as he pulled Darcy close to him. He hugged her tight. But as he did Darcy thought to her self. What's going on?! Why is he hugging ME?! Damn he has some fine muscles!.

"Are you okay?!" Loki asked. Darcy nodded as she fought back the tears.

Loki and Darcy stared into each others eyes until Loki kissed her lips and Darcy kissed back.

The kiss was a warm kiss it felt right for them both.

Darcy leanded on Lokis shoulder as he held her tight.

"No one will ever hurt you again." He said as he kissed her on the head.

NOTE: yey the finally kissed. But what does this mean for their relationship?! And what happened to Erik?! Till next time peace out!:)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Darcy and Loki were sat together. Loki had his arm around her waist as she leaned on his shoulder. As Jane and Thor entered the room the were speech less.

Jane and Thor sat opposite them.

"Morning!" Jane smiled.

Darcy nodded as a friendly hello.

"So what going on here?!" She asked point to Darcy and Loki. But before they could answer Odin walked into the room.

"Eriks going to be fine He had a frost giant inside of him." Odin said.

"Can I go see him?!" Darcy asked

"Not just yet but..." Odin trailed off as he noticed Darcy and Loki but then carried on.

"At least give him 24hours." Odin said as he walked out the room. Loki held Darcy close.

Darcy sighed.

"Now back too you two! What happened?!" Jane asked.

Darcy whispered something to Loki which made him smile and nod.

"Its a secret!" Darcy winked.

Jane frowned at her. Darcy and Loki cuddle for while. He didn't want to let her go.

"Darcy I'm throwing a party for your birthday!" Jane smiled.

Darcy moaned "please don't!"

"You don't have a choice! But since it your birthday you can pick a dress to wear!"

"Oh wow such a privilege!" Darcy muttered.

"We will pick one out tomorrow!" Jane said.

Darcy moaned as she hide her face in Loki shoulder.

Jane smiled at her.

"Brother I have something to show you later!" Loki said.

"Alright!" Thor nodded.

"So what did you want to show me?!" Thor asked. It was now just him and Loki in a room. Loki pulled a little wooden box out of his pocket.

"I got Lady Darcy this for her birthday!" He said as he pulled an emerald necklace out the box.

"She will love it!" Thor grinned.

Loki smiled as he put it back in the box.

"So how did it happen?! I mean between you and Darcy."

Loki sighed "the same way it normal does..." Loki trailed off.

Thor nodded.

"So what dress are you wearing?!" Jane asked as Darcy did her hair.

"My green one!" Darcy smiled.

"So what's with you and.." Jane began but Darcy interrupted her.

"No! Don't ask because I won't tell you!"

Jane sighed "just be careful with him!"

"He won't hurt me... At least it think! Besides I always have my taser!"

Jane smiled a little at Darcy "we can see Erik tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" Darcy smiled.

"C'mon Darcy you should get changed or you will be later... I have to go and make sure Thor is ready I will see you soon!" Jane said as she ran out the door.

Darcy sighed as she put the dress on.

Then there was a knock at her door.

"Who Is it?!"

"Its me can I come in?!" Loki asked.

"Yeah sure!" She said as she finished zipping up her dress.

"Wow you look beautiful!"

Darcy blushed "thank you... And you look rather handsome too."

Loki smiled "here I got you something." He said holding out the box.

Darcy took the box from him.

"Nothing going to jump out at me is there?!" She asked.

Like smirked and shock his head.

Darcy slowly opened the box and as she did she grinned. As she picked the necklace up out the box she smiled "it beautiful! Thank you!"

Loki turned her around as he put the necklace on for her.

Darcy kissed Loki and he kissed back with strong lips.


End file.
